Eddy's Revenge
by xXWrittenSinsXx
Summary: Excerpt: "He was trapped and Eddy knew it, could see it in his panicked eyes and pale, rigid face, and Kevin knew Eddy intended to capitalize on it. He had a childhood of bullying to get revenge for and he had just found the perfect ammunition to do it. And just like that, Eddy's revenge began. " - A two part KevEdd fanfic.
1. Part One

WARNING: Lots of angst in this first part. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Everyone has that one deep, dark secret. The one they keep hidden deep inside, away from prying, judgmental eyes. Chains lock it in place. Walls go up around it, guarding it, _imprisoning_ it. Kevin had only a second to register that Eddy was in his room, uninvited and sitting on his floor amidst a mess of Kevin's things, before his gaze was drawn to the magazine clutched in the unwanted teen's hands—and just like that, with no prior warning, carefully constructed walls came crashing down. The chains severed. All color drained from Kevin's face as his heart thudded painfully against his ribs, beating out an unsteady rhythm of _**no**_. From between Eddy's fingers, glimpses of a scantily clad raven-haired man were visible.

Kevin wanted to run, to escape, but he couldn't. This was something he couldn't run away from, as much as he'd like to. This was reality; truth in its harshest form. He waited for the realization to dawn in Eddy's eyes, for the connection to be made, only it didn't come. The shock in Eddy's face faded and his expression transformed, a wicked smile appearing on his lips. Chills ran down Kevin's back at the new glint in Eddy's eyes. He was trapped and Eddy knew it, could see it in his panicked eyes and pale, rigid face, and Kevin knew Eddy intended to capitalize on it. He had a childhood of bullying to get revenge for and he had just found the perfect ammunition to do it.

And just like that, Eddy's revenge began.

Kevin was forced to do everything Eddy told him, unable to refuse with the ever present threat of telling looming over him, threatening to crush him. He had tried vainly to threaten Eddy into silence, but Eddy quickly pointed out that Kevin could beat him up, but the second he got the chance he'd tell the whole school that the star athlete, the popular guy, the guy nearly every girl in school wanted, had a gay porno magazine under his bed. A stab of relief came with this realization however because it was then that Kevin became certain Eddy didn't actually know his secret, the real reason why he happened to have a gay magazine featuring a slender, black-haired man with a slight gap between his two front teeth. The magazine had been a test—a test to find out if he was attracted to other guys or if it was just Edd. Turned out it was just Edd.

Still, Kevin wasn't about to correct Eddy. He'd rather him think it was all guys then one of his own best friends. And, since Kevin really didn't want the whole school knowing he had a gay porno, regardless of the reasons, he did everything Eddy told him to. Kevin was forced to clean Eddy's entire house, do his laundry, mow his lawn, wait on him hand and foot, do a variety of demeaning tasks, and anything else Eddy could think of off the top of his head. Kevin was in the middle of raking Eddy's lawn when his patience finally snapped.

"Enough!" Kevin growled through clenched teeth, throwing the rake to the ground. "I did everything you said so you better not tell anyone, got it dork?!"

"There's just one more thing you have to do," Eddy told him, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What?"

"Remember that time you used my middle name to blackmail me? All those things you had me do?" Eddy asked. Before Kevin could respond, the sound of a door opening across the street earned their attention and they both turned to watched Edd walk out of his house. "Perfect timing."

A horrible, sinking feeling filled Kevin as realization dawned on him. He began shaking his head, but Eddy's smirk was unrelenting.

"No—"

"Yes."

"You can't be serious!" Kevin hissed, panic racing through him now. This couldn't be happening. His mind moved fast, trying to figure out how to talk Eddy out of this. "The whole point of this is so that nobody finds out! I can't just kiss a guy in the middle of the street!"

"Then you better hurry up and do it before anyone see's," Eddy told him coolly, clearly enjoying Kevin's panic.

Kevin opened his mouth, but no words came. There was no choice. It was either kiss Edd or have the whole school know about the magazine—which would include Edd and somehow Edd knowing about the magazine seemed even more horrific than the idea of kissing him right now. Kevin swallowed hard as he reached his resolve. He took a deep breath before he crossed the street to where Edd was checking his mail, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

Edd heard him coming and he turned to look at him. A smile appeared on his face in greeting and Kevin nearly turned right back around. Summoning all his courage, Kevin reached out and grabbed Edd's shirt, pulling him forward. Edd was so startled, his mail fell from his hands, fluttering to the ground. Edd just barely caught a whisper of, "Sorry, Double Dork," and then, Kevin's lips were on his. At the touch of Kevin's lips against his, a cascade of feelings crashed through Edd, hitting him like a tidal wave of emotions: bewilderment, shock, wonder, and lastly and most importantly—_joy. _

All those hours, days, weeks, _years_ spent dreaming about this and it was finally happening. Kevin was kissing him. The very thought was enough to render Edd breathless with happiness, filling him with a surge of hope he had never dreamed to have before, the possibility that all those feelings he had kept bottled up inside for so long might _just_ not be one-sided after all.

As their lips met, warmth overrode the desperate horror in Kevin, because although he was being forced to do this now, he had spent countless hours dreaming of this moment. Edd's lips were soft and warm and fit perfectly against his, as if that was where they were meant to be. The feelings that rushed through Kevin were beyond anything that Kevin could've imagined—and that almost made it worse.

Loud, raucous laughter brought both of them crashing back to reality and Kevin abruptly released his hold on Edd, pushing him away with more force than intended. As Edd stumbled back, Kevin rounded on Eddy, suddenly furious. This was all Eddy's fault.

"If you ever say anything to anyone dork, I swear—" Kevin began, voice shaking with anger, but Eddy just brushed him off, not at all fazed.

"Calm down," Eddy said lazily. He strolled over to Edd who was watching this exchange with complete and utter bewilderment, every inch of his face flushed scarlet. Eddy slipped an arm around Edd's shoulders, snickering, and Kevin's heart stopped in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, taking a step towards him, but Eddy stepped back, pulling Edd with him, and then, with a devilish grin, Eddy leaned towards Edd's ear and whispered Kevin's 'secret'. Kevin could do nothing, but watch his nightmare unfurl. It took only seconds for Kevin's world to unravel and Eddy to pull away from Edd, smug with satisfaction.

Edd stared at Kevin, eyes wide as Eddy's words swirled through his head, his mind groping to understand them, and then, it clicked. It all clicked and just like that crushing, overwhelming disappointment and hurt crashed through Edd, knocking the breath out of him. That shred of hope that had appeared shriveled up and died inside him. Another emotion coursed through Edd and it was that one he focused on.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kevin snarled, stepping towards Eddy who was laughing his head off, but before Kevin could do anything, Edd rounded on Eddy, face burning and eyes dark, narrowed slits of anger.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Edd exploded, and instantly, Eddy's laughter stopped, all humor wiped away. Edd had two different types of mad: the first, which was usually just vented through sarcasm and exasperation, the kind of mad that was more cute than intimidating, and then the second, the one Ed had labeled his "evil dark side"—the one that only appeared when Eddy had done something really wrong. This was the second and Eddy knew at once that he had messed up, bad.

"Of all the small-minded, pigheaded things you've done this is by far the worst!" Edd continued, his voice shaking with anger and more that neither Eddy nor Kevin could define. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to use someone's sexuality as a threat, as if it's something to be ashamed of! There's nothing wrong with being who you are! And if you believe otherwise, I don't think we can be friends anymore!"

Edd released a long, ragged breath as his rant came to an end, his heart hammering in his chest. He got a glimpse of Eddy's expression, shocked and guilty and pained, before he turned away, away from Eddy, away from Kevin, and bolted. Eddy and Kevin watched him go, both of them stunned speechless.

Edd slammed his door closed behind him and locked it before he finally collapsed against it, tears burning in his eyes. He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest and hot, burning tears streaming down his face. For one stupid moment he had actually believe Kevin had feelings for him. Pain filled Edd's chest, suffocating him as he gasped for air between sobs, crying more now than he had in years. In one day—nearly one _minute_—he had managed to have his hopes raised and crushed, his heartbroken, and lose one of his best friends.

* * *

Don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry about all the angst guys, but really can't help it X( It's my favorite emotion to write. BUT I promise this has a happy ending! This will only be a two part story, so only one more chapter/part after this one. For updates/new story infor check out my tumblr: xXWrittenSinsXx.


	2. Part Two

Part two, the last part is up! :) I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I really wanted to get this up by today and I need to get back to working on Lost at Sea. Hope you guys enjoy xD

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Edd heard knocking at his door. He considered ignoring it, not ready to face Eddy or the world yet, but the knocking was incessant, echoing persistently through his house. Edd extracted himself from the ball he had curled into on the couch and went to answer it, deciding it was better to get this over with now while he still had a shred of anger inside him. His anger at Eddy had slowly diminished over the two hours, drowned by misery and heartbreak. He clung to the last few remnants, took a deep breath, and opened the door—

And immediately, all his breath was taken away.

Twilight filtered through the open door, silhouetting Kevin in its pinkish orange glow. The sunset-dyed light glowed against the teen's skin, making him appear even tanner than he already was, and Edd's heart throbbed in his chest. _Everything_ about the redhead made Edd's heart throb. Kevin watched Edd nervously, waiting for him to say something, to possibly yell at him for what he had done as the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind, bringing equal rushes of warmth and sickness. But Edd didn't scream at him, so Kevin summoned up enough courage to be the first to break the silence that stretched between them.

"Can I come in?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

"Ah, of course!" Edd said quickly, startling out of his stupor. He stepped back and Kevin walked inside. As he passed, Edd could've sworn he heard a soft breath of relief, but he pushed the thought away as he closed the door. He took a second with Kevin's back turned to take a deep breath, willing himself to be normal, to just act normal, like he hadn't spent the last hour and a half crying into a couch cushion—as this thought passed, any chance of 'being normal' was dashed in an instant. As he followed Kevin, who seemed to be just aimlessly wandering further into the house, he tried to catch a reflection of himself in anything he could, desperate to see his face and the state he was in, but the feat proved futile. He was seriously considering buying a mirror for the hallway when Kevin abruptly stopped walking and turned to face him. Edd nearly walked right into him, stopping just in time.

"Thank you," Kevin said suddenly, surprising Edd. Kevin's cheeks were stained with red and the teen almost looked embarrassed. "For everything you said, to Eddy I mean. It was pretty cool of you."

Inwardly, Kevin groaned at his own words. Although he did think it was cool the way Edd had stood up to Eddy, he hadn't come to Edd's house to praise him on it. How was it so hard to say 'I'm sorry I kissed you by force'?

"It's no big deal, really. You don't have to thank me," Edd said quickly, cheeks turning red in embarrassment, and Kevin's lips tilted into a small smile subconsciously as he watched him. Edd was _always _adorable, but he was especially so when he was embarrassed. "It was the right thing to do. Eddy was completely out of line."

Kevin felt some relief at Edd's words, but they did nothing to curb the guilt gnawing inside him, making his stomach churn sickeningly every time he thought of what he had done. How could've he have possibly thought forcing a kiss on Edd was a better alternative to the whole school knowing he had a gay porno? Nothing was worth this.

"I," Kevin began awkwardly, eyes dropping to the ground. "Uh, I'm really sorry about—" Kevin paused and red rushed to his cheeks. "—dragging you into it."

Edd froze as pain stabbed through him. He forced himself to smile, the action feeling wrong as he forced down the tears threatening to well, his throat burning.

"An apology is really not necessary," Edd said, and he couldn't help the way his voice cracked just barely, a glimpse of the hurt underneath showing for just a second before he continued. "You had no choice."

It was amazing how much one's own words could hurt.

Something about Edd's words made Kevin look at him—really look at him for the first time since that kiss, and it was then that Kevin noticed the red rimming Edd's eyes. It look almost as if—

"Have you been crying?" Kevin asked, stunned. His hand lifted without conscious permission, but before it could do whatever it had intended, Edd abruptly stepped back from him, eyes wide.

"W-What?" Edd stammered, reeling in panic.

"Your eyes are red," Kevin muttered. He jammed his hands into his pockets, but he didn't look away from Edd.

"I-I have conjunctivitis," Edd blurted out. When he saw Kevin's blank face, he continued quickly, "Swelling, or infection of the membrane lining the eyelid—commonly known as pink eye."

And idea occurred to Edd and he immediately seized it, continuing passionately, "You should really leave, Kevin. It's incredibly infectious—a viral virus caused when the conjunctiva is exposed to bacteria and other irritants. It causes a list of nasty symptoms: blurred vision, eye crust, pain, itching, redness—"

As Edd said all this, he shuffled Kevin towards the door. Kevin stumbled along, taken aback and unable to get a word in otherwise as Edd rambled on and on about pink eye. Edd gave one last firm push and Kevin was out on the doorstep once again.

"Thank you for stopping by. It was very considerate of you," Edd said rapidly, already closing the door. Kevin opened his mouth, but before he could so much as form a word, Edd closed the door in his face. Edd sunk heavily against the door with a heavy, exhausted sigh. Normally, he'd never even dream of shutting the door in someone's face—especially not Kevin's—but now wasn't the time for proper etiquette. He had to get Kevin out of there before he found out the truth, or worse, before Edd had another breakdown. He had been ready before—he wasn't ready to face the world yet. He stayed there for a few moments, just leaning against the door, before he finally dragged himself away and headed upstairs, thinking solely of a long hot showers and his bed waiting for him.

:::

Edd didn't come to school the next day. For any normal person that would hardly be a big deal, but this wasn't a normal person. It was Edd. The same person who had forced himself to come to school when he had the stomach flu and had to be psychically removed by his mother who was called by the school to get him after he insisted for the tenth time that he was _fine_, only to immediately empty his stomach on the nurse's shoes. Eddy tapped his pencil incessantly against his desk, his knee bouncing up and down. Besides him, Ed kept mumbling something about the world and everything they knew coming to an end, earning himself dark looks from the teacher that he remained oblivious to. Eddy ignored him. Ed didn't know anything; Eddy couldn't bring himself to tell him what he had done.

"Dork," Kevin whispered sharply from where he sat two seats ahead of Eddy in the next aisle over, earning his attention. "Where's Edd?"

"How should I know?" Eddy snapped back testily, too irritated to notice that Kevin had used Edd's first name instead of the usual insults or his nickname.

Kevin glared darkly at him before he turned back to face the front, slumping moodily in his chair. He remembered the spiel Edd had given him about his eyes being infected, but something didn't feel right. A nagging feeling inside him kept telling him the pink eye had been a cover, but a cover for what? For crying over his fight with Eddy? Or was it something else—something Kevin was at fault for? Maybe Edd was mad at him and just didn't want to say anything. Kevin _had_ been responsible for Edd losing his first kiss, something he tried very, very hard not to think about, and now he was responsible for taking the second. One thing Kevin did know: Edd wasn't the type to just kiss anybody. What if Kevin had taken away something special?

Kevin sighed loudly, earning an offended glare from the teacher, and slumped against his desk, glaring at the clock. School just needed to hurry up and be over already. He needed answers, needed to make this okay, even if that meant confessing the truth to Edd because at this point he'd rather Edd at least know the kiss did mean something to Kevin than think he had to force himself to kiss Edd, like Edd was someone un-kissable.

Kevin wasn't the only one glaring at the clock. Ed stared hard at the clock, willing it to move faster. He might not know what was wrong, but he knew something was very wrong with his friend if he was missing school. Eddy refused to talk about Edd, moody for a reason Ed didn't understand, so Ed decided it was up to him to figure out what was wrong with his friend. That's why, instead of in English like he was supposed to be last block, Ed found himself standing on Edd's doorstep, knocking loudly on Edd's door and shouting his friend's name on the top of his lungs.

Edd fell out of his bed with a resounding crash, his heart bursting against his ribs. He scrambled to his feet, his heart racing frantically in his chest as he thought in a blur of panic of the least subtle burglar ever, but then, he recognized the loud voice calling his name. Edd sagged into relief and went to answer the door before his large friend knocked it down, saying a silent goodbye to his plans of spending the day sulking in bed. He knew it was unforgivable to miss school, but he wasn't ready to face Kevin or Eddy right now and so he had talked himself into staying home, which hadn't admittedly been a very hard task.

The second Edd opened the door Ed flew at him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug as he yelled into his ear, "You're alive!"

"Can't breathe," Edd gasped out. Ed released him and held him at arms length, inspecting him with his brow furrowed, and then he pulled Edd into another hug. This one, however, was different. Ed's arms were warm around him, holding him just a little too tight, but not tight enough to crush his bones, and there was a gentleness to them, for Ed that is.

"There, there Double D," Ed crooned comfortingly, patting him on the back. Edd blinked over his shoulder, too stunned to react at first, but it only lasted a few seconds. Ed might not be the smartest or most observant person in the world, but he always seemed to know when somebody was sad and he'd do anything to make them feel better. The unconditional concern and comfort was too much. Tears welled in Edd's eyes. He tried to hold them back, biting his lip, but it was impossible. Before he knew it, he was sobbing into Ed's shoulder, Ed's warm, football calloused hands patting him gently on the back.

Sitting on the couch, clutching a glass of hot coca that Ed had made for him, Edd told Ed everything—his feelings for Kevin, when they had started, why they had started; Eddy's blackmail and the kiss; and, finally, how he felt about all of it. Ed silently listened to all of it, not even blinking twice when Edd confessed his feelings for Kevin. It was Edd's first time ever saying it out loud and he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Ed comforted him in the only way Ed knew how, by saying random statements and analogies that made almost no sense, but had Edd laughing and smiling. When Ed left a couple hours later, Edd felt a lot better.

Ed barely made it ten steps away from Edd's house before he was corned by both Eddy and Kevin. The teens had immediately guessed where he was when he didn't show up to English and had been staking Edd's house out for him since they had gotten out of school.

"What did you and sockhead talk about?" Eddy demanded immediately.

"Uh-uh, Eddy," Ed said, shaking his head. "I can't tell you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME?!" Eddy exploded, and Ed cowered under his ferocity, but he stubbornly held his ground.

"I promised Double D I wouldn't tell!"

Kevin shoved Eddy aside and grabbed Ed's shirt, pulling him roughly forward despite the fact that Ed towered nearly two heads taller than him.

"You better start talking right now dork, or I'll—I'll tell Sarah you skipped class!" Kevin threatened. All color drained from Ed's face as pure terror crossed his face.

"No! She'll tell mom on me!" Ed shouted hysterically. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you, but you can't tell Double D. He'll get mad and he'll cry again!"

Kevin froze, all anger draining out of him in an instant as he stared at Ed, eyes wide. "He cried?"

Ed nodded, tears in his own eyes as he sobbed loudly, "When Double D cries it's like... it's like toast without butter! It's so sad."

"Stop blubbering!" Kevin ordered him absently as he processed this new information. There was no pink eye. Edd _had _been crying yesterday and worst, it sounded like he had cried today as well. "Why was he crying? Tell me!"

"Because he likes you!" Ed burst out. "Please don't tell my sister Kevin! I'll do anything!"

But Kevin had stopped listening. He stared at Ed, his mind moving impossibly slow. It couldn't be. There was no way. Absolutely impossible, and yet, Kevin could feel a tendril of something far too close to hope stir in his stomach.

"Tell me everything he told you," Kevin told Ed.

"Double D's liked you since that time you stood up to Eddy's brother. He said it changed his whole opinion of you. He was crying because when you kissed him he thought you returned his feelings and then he found out Eddy made you do it—Don't tell Sarah, Kevin! I'm begging you!"

Kevin numbly released his hold on Ed, feeling dazed and disoriented. Ed's words kept swirling around his head, repeating over and over—and then, they sunk in. Edd liked him—_has _liked him for longer than Kevin had even known about his feelings for Edd, and now Edd was crying and heartbroken over some stupid mistake and misunderstanding. He had to fix this. Now.

Kevin turned away from Ed and Eddy, and strolled towards Edd's house, his heart slamming against his ribs. With every step, courage and excitement and adrenaline pulsed through him, filling him until he felt like he could take on the world. Behind him, Eddy asked what he was doing, but Kevin ignored him, too pumped now to even be mad at Eddy anymore. He knocked on Edd's door rapidly. Edd answered after a few moments and Kevin could tell by the look on his face that he was the last person Edd had expected to see, but there was something else there too, something Kevin had never noticed until now, an emotion reserved only for him.

And it was that emotion that had Kevin leaned forward, capturing Edd's lips for the second time, only this time, there was no apology. Edd went rigid against him, stiffening, and Kevin pulled away to look at him. Edd's whole face was a dark scarlet and his cyan eyes were wide as wide as saucers. Kevin bit down a smile. Then, Edd's gaze went over Kevin's shoulder to where Eddy stood in the street, watching them with his mouth gaping open, and his cyan eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"I'm going to kill him," Edd said darkly, moving to step pass Kevin. Kevin quickly placed himself in his path and caught Edd, laughing slightly.

"Eddy had nothing to do with that kiss, I promise," Kevin told him, smiling down at him. Edd stared up at him, face full of shock, and then, abruptly, his expression crumpled and he burst into tears. Instantly, all that courage and strength that had filled Kevin was gone as he watched Edd, bewildered.

"Why are you crying?" Kevin asked, panic welling inside him now. What if he had been wrong? What if Ed had been lying, or he had misunderstood what Edd meant? What if he had just forced _another_ unwanted kiss onto the teen? "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry—"

Edd pulled his hat over his eyes as tears continued to slip down his cheeks, his small body trembling with sobs. He shook his head and gasped out, barely coherent, "That's not—It's just, I've liked you for a long time and you—and I'm really happy right now."

Edd's voice was breathless and unsteady, muffled partly by his hat, but Kevin heard enough. He released a ragged breath of relief, his eyes softening with understanding.

"Don't cry because of that, you dork," Kevin said with a soft, breathy laugh. He tugged gently at Edd's hat as he continued, "Uncover your face, Edd."

Edd hesitated and then he relaxed his hold on his hat, allowing Kevin to lift it up just enough to uncover his face before his grip on it tightened again, preventing him from removing it completely. Kevin bit down a smile at the action, suddenly finding everything about Edd incredibly endearing, including the way Edd looked when he cried happy tears.

"So, will you go out with me?" Kevin asked, and despite everything, there was still a layer of nervousness beneath his voice. Somehow, when it came to Edd, his easy confidence fled.

Edd laughed slightly and smiled broadly up at him, tears still in his eyes. "Certainly!"

Kevin smiled widely and leaned forward. This time Edd met him halfway.

* * *

See, it got better! :) As much as I love to write angst, I love my happy endings even more xD Hope you guys enjoyed this short story. Now, back to working on Lost at Sea :3

For updates/future story info follow me on tumblr: xXWrittenSinsXx.


End file.
